


IwaOi

by MangaManiac



Series: IwaOi Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Side Story, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaManiac/pseuds/MangaManiac
Summary: IwaOi fluff to hopefully keep everyone til Christmas. This is basically how I see these two becoming a couple and I hope it isn't too bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay side story! Sorry I am promising a new chapter on Christmas I promise it is worth the wait!

After their loss at the hands of Karasuno in their last year in high school Oikawa had been distraught. He had been defeated again by one of the people he wanted to destroy and he was broken. That night he had gone home and cried because he never could in front of his teammates, all he had wanted had been pulled out from underneath him and he didn’t know what to do about it. He was surprised when his door opened and Iwa-chan walked in, he could see that Iwa’s eyes were still red from the obvious tears he had shed. They both stayed quiet, and Iwaizumi silently sat down on the floor in front of his bed and leaned his shoulders and head against Oikawa’s knees.

 

“Are you ok?” Iwa asked quietly with pure sadness in his voice. That’s when he realized he definitely wasn’t and the tears came even faster, he leaned forward and put his hands over his eyes trying not to sob. He didn’t want Iwaizumi to see him like this, he had to be strong, he couldn’t cry in front of the man he loved. Iwaizumi would never know it, but he loved him like no one else ever could. Then Iwaizumi took him by surprise, he stood up and wrapped his big arms around Oikawa.

 

“Please don’t cry. You did everything you could. It was my fault I couldn’t even make those spikes so please don’t cry. I love you Oikawa please don’t cry.” Iwa-chan seemed to be in a lot of pain but his heart had just stopped, had he heard Iwa-chan correctly? He lifted his head slowly, giving Iwaizumi time to move his head out of the way.

 

“You love me?” Oikawa asked his red eyes showing all the hope and fear that he felt.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry I haven’t said it before, I should have, I’ve loved you for so long.” Iwaizumi said his eyes showed true honesty to Oikawa.

 

“I love you too Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said it very quietly as if Iwaizumi would suddenly disappear if he did say it, he slowly laid his arms around Iwaizumi’s back and rested his forehead on the other man’s chest.

 

“I know.” That was all Iwaizumi had to say to erase his fears, and he chuckled a little.

 

“Iwa-chan what now?”

 

“Will you be my boyfriend Oikawa?” He more felt the words than heard them. He couldn’t hold back anymore he was utterly exhausted physically and mentally, so he answered by slowly kissing Iwaizumi.

 

“I take it that’s a yes?” Iwaizumi asked with a broad grin lighting up his face.

 

“Yes.” Is all he could muster up to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr here --> http://animemeg13.tumblr.com/
> 
> Criticisms are always appreciated and any comments or kudos are fine!
> 
> Also I want to do some prompt writing for Haikyuu!! so tell me here, or on Tumblr.


End file.
